


Attention

by Ephemera_pop (Alex_Draven)



Category: Popslash
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-31
Updated: 2006-01-31
Packaged: 2018-10-16 21:36:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10579965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alex_Draven/pseuds/Ephemera_pop
Summary: He tried.  He really, honestly, tried to follow what Kevin was saying. Unlike some of his band mates it might have made sense, but Kevin's voice. It just – droned. On and on and on, like Chris was back in school taking math with Mr Fletcher, instead of in the back room of a club, with a drink in his hand and every intention of going home with someone pretty, easy, and enthusiastic.





	

He tried. He really, honestly, tried to follow what Kevin was saying. Unlike some of his band mates it might have made sense, but Kevin's voice. It just – droned. On and on and on, like Chris was back in school taking math with Mr Fletcher, instead of in the back room of a club, with a drink in his hand and every intention of going home with someone pretty, easy, and enthusiastic.

Chris took some time to imagine what he'd like to do to said pick-up, but when he re-focussed Kevin was still droning. Drone, drone, drone, drone. Dear lord Jesus, did the guy ever shut up? Chris shuffled a little, sliding to the left, making clear 'gotta go now' gestures, and Kevin still didn’t shush, just drifted along, keeping close, and yacking on and on about self exploration and not judging and ... OK so that part was almost interesting, because, yeah, what _was_ Richardson doing in a gay club anyway?

Almost interesting, but still not quite, because the guy just would not stop droning long enough for Chris to make sense of the words he was putting out.

Chris took the obvious course of direct action.

Luckily he had practise kissing really stupidly tall people, because it took a while for Kevin to give in to the moment and bring his arms around to help out. He did, though. Give in to it. Soften his lips and relax his jaw, and cup his hands under Chris's butt, and – Chris remembered to breathe before diving back in – and damn, but the guy could kiss.

Chris was all for non-verbal communication. Especially when it meant Kevin Richardson's hands massaging his ass and Kevin Richardson's hair tangling in his fingers and Kevin Richardson's delectable tongue being far more interesting than it had ever been before. In fact, he felt this was a definite argument in favour of Kevin Richardson never speaking again.

Plus, Chris now had a pretty good idea why he was hanging out at a gay bar.

Without Kevin's monotone polluting the airwaves, the heavy bass beat of the music settled over them, both of them rocking together, automatically moving in time. Narrow hips twisted and rubbed between Chris's thighs. Chris was all in favour of that, especially when the hardness Kevin was packing pressed up against his own cock, and there was no way on god's green earth that Chris was pushing Kevin into something he didn't want, not when he was reacting like this. Chris ground down, enjoying the pinch of Kevin's fingers, the way Kevin was holding him in place, holding him close, and moving into the kisses, like he was hungry for more.

Kevin, Chris's brain was happy to point out, met all of Chris's criteria, now that he'd stopped talking.

******


End file.
